7 years
by JenuineBelle
Summary: 7 years have passed since the graduation of the gang. Hogwarts has held a reunion for their graduates. What has happened in 7 years?
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

***Author's Note* Standard Disclaimer here: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the story line. The only character I own will come later, otherwise I own none of the characters in this story. The way this story is written (up to a certain point, I'll note when it changes) is a little odd because this was originally a role-play between me and a friend. The original document is 52 pages long, unedited, so it will be a while before it becomes my own writing. I will make a note of any changes. Enjoy!**

It had been 7 long years since she last stood anywhere near the large castle she once called a home. Hermione stood only feet from the gates of Hogwarts clutching a letter in her hand. She;d received an invitation to a reunion and just would not pass the chance to see her old friends again. My how the years had changed her. She'd gotten much taller since she last saw her old school, she could tell by how much easier it was to push open the doors, not being so small anymore. Not much about her form changed, she grew out gracefully in fact. Feeling casual for once she thought it'd be best to wear one of her old house robes. Obviously she had to have it adjusted, seeing as her old clothes have less space since her hormones kicked in. She knew exactly where the gathering would be too, what better place then where the year always beings? The dining hall of course! She made her way down the halls, the sounds of commotion ringing in her ears. In rush of joy she pushed open the doors and looked around the room with a bright smile. 7 years ago his would be something you'd never expect to see.

Harry was sitting in the dining hall talking to Ron and Ginny. Ginny was just tagging along, since she knew many of the kids from Ron's class. Harry was wearing jeans, a red shirt that had the Gryffindor logo printed on it, (custom made) and he threw a suit coat on over top. His dark, once shaggy, hair was now much shorter than it had been 7 years ago. He had it spiked up, and his glasses were gone. The scar on his forehead was still prominent, but now it was a symbol of the victory they'd accomplished before they left. Dumbledore's Army came out on top, leaving Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy dead. Draco on the other hand, had escaped with minor injuries. Lucky. Harry's eyes met Hermione's as he looked at who was entering. He gasped slightly. Hermione caught sight of Harry and broke into a run, jumping into his arms and hugging the sheer life out of him.

" Harry! I haven't seen you in ages! Look at you...you've grown so much!

"It's great to see you Hermione! How have you been?" he said as he stood, chuckling and hugging her.

"I've been doing great actually. I've been making a living as a writer mostly. And what about you?" She smiled a little shyly as she took a quick second to look him over, this new look was a shock but there was no complaints on her end. He looked her over as well, raising his eyebrows approvingly.

" You look great. I've been working for the Ministry actually. Been hard the last few years, trying to get everything straightened out." He glanced back at Ginny

"I see you three are still as inseparable as ever," She giggled softly. "How is Ron anyway?"

"Fine, still his same old self. And we're not the golden trio without you Hermione." Harry said as he glanced back at Ron, who was inhaling some of the food that was set on the table to keep the former students occupied.

"Well..we aren't kids anymore Harry."

"I know...So..are you....Seeing anyone?"

"No actually..No one is interested really. I've tried dating but, seeing as I have such high standards, no man seems to appeal to me. That and men don't seem to be interested in a virgin."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ginny and I had our differences. I haven't seen anyone since."

"How far did you two go?" She looked a little serious for a moment.

"Ginny chickened out. We lived together though."

"I'm sorry to hear...ah well maybe she has no idea what's she missed out on. I hope you do find the right girl someday though." She blushed softly and smiled. "We should get together some time to catch up, I have so much I want to ask you."

"Let's go for a walk." He took her hand.

"Umm..s..sure." She stuttered as she blushed deeply. He led her out of the great hall, well aware that Ginny's eyes were glaring upon them. She had no idea of anything but the feel of his hand on hers. She smiled softly and followed, almost like a little lost lamb. He led her to the staircase and sat down.

"Ask away... "

"Well... umm.." She leaned against the rail and swallowed nervously. "Alright well what plans do you have for yourself now that you're on your own?"

"I've been working for the Ministry, as I said, and I'm hoping to come back and be a teacher here." He smiled.

"Really? What do you plan to teach?"

"Not sure yet, Maybe I can teach potions the right way."

"Follow Snape's example eh?"

"More like learn from his mistake..."

"I hope so...." She motioned to walk up, but lost her footing, falling forward into his lap. "Ahh!"

"You ok there?" He asked, laughing as he caught her. She smiled looking up at him.

" Y..yes..t..thanks." She stuttered as she pushed herself up. She smiled. "I'm...never that clumsy..."

"Anything else?"

"Well... I guess no point in avoiding it now. When we were kids…" She blushed slightly. "Did you ever feel...attracted to me?"

"You mean between studying and being caught up in the Sorcerer's stone, Sirius escaping from Azkaban, and various attacks from Voldemort?" His smiled faded. She looked away sadly.

"I suppose you had no time for such silly things. I'm sorry I asked." She stepped back slowly and laughed silently. "Foolish wishes I suppose.."

"I didn't say I never had time." He said as he stood, grabbing her wrist.

"You...What?" She looked up at him with sad but hopeful eyes.

"I've.... always liked you..."

"Harry.... you're kidding me right?" She took his hands softly in hers. A loving smile in her eyes. "This is a dream isn't it?"

"I have an idea." He smiled to her.

"What?"

"Follow me." He ran up the stairs. She hurried up and followed. He ran all the way to the astronomy tower, pushing the heavy door open easily. The sun was bright, setting over the looked over at the lake and smiled.

"It's beautiful...."

" I know." He wasn't looking at the sunset he was looking at her. She blushed softly, hiding her eyes behind her long hair.

"I am not! I'm worthless. No man would want someone as full of themselves as I am....I was blind to this as a child but I see it now."

"Not to me..." He smiled, brushing the hair from her face.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. Every day I was with Ginny, I thought of you, not her..." He said with a nod.

"But...her and I are so different. How could you have even remembered me while being with her?"

"Remembered? I never forgot you Hermione. I sent letters. Didn't you get them?"

"Of course....I still have them."

"You never wrote back..."

"I'm sorry...my boyfriend at the time didn't like the idea of me receiving letters from someone he didn't know. So much so he...well...tried to burn most of them."

"Oh..I see..." He looked away sadly.

"He also didn't like the idea of magic in the house. Do you have ANY idea how hard it was for me not to just set him on fire half the time?" She laughed softly. "He reminds me of Draco actually....no wonder I despise him."

"Draco has a clone?" He chuckled slightly at his own joke.

"If so then one of them must die!"

"Hermione..." He smiled.

"Yes Harry?" She looked over to him, the sunlight bouncing off her eyes.

"I've wanted to do this forever..."

"Stand on the observatory and watch the sun with me? Harry that's just silly" She laughed softly. He blushed.

"I guess so.."

"Harry..." She looked over at him with a sly smile. He looked to her.

"Yes Hermione?"

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into her arms. She locked her hands around his neck as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

***Note* I know, this isn't how it goes, but this is my own story. Hope you enjoyed, part 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

***Author's Note* Again, I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. **

Hermione smiled as she broke the kiss slowly. Harry blinked.

"How's that for an I miss you?"

"Nice.."

"And that was just an innocent one." She smiled resting a hand on her hip.

"That's what I've wanted to do..."

"I'm always a step ahead of you." She laughed softly and poked his nose. He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really?

"Really, don't you know? Girls are always smarter than boys."

He pulled her into his arms, dipping her back in a deep, passionate kiss. She blinked in shock and just stood wide eyed. She moaned softly. He held her, still dipping her.

"Always one step ahead?"

"I hate you Harry." She laughed softly. He smirked.

"Then maybe I should drop you.." He pulled one hand away. She smiled and latched on to his arm.

"I'm no fool." He pulled her back up as she smiled and pushed him to the ground.

" By the way, never let go of a lady." She giggled and reached a hand down to help him up. "And no peeking down my shirt either."

"Oh Hermione, I would never.." He laughed.

"You have a curious eye Harry, I should know it's almost gotten us killed how many times?"

"a few.." he chuckled.

"A few? I almost got eaten by a three headed mutt named Fluffy!" She pouted softly. He chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

"Well, look where it got us today.."

"In each other's arms.... at long last..."

"There's something I've been meaning to do for a long time.." He smiled.

"Well knowing you it could be a lot of things. What's on your mind?"

"Silly me, I never imagined you'd be here...so...I'm...a little unprepared" He blushed.

"You're not thinking what I think you are.... are you Harry?"

"Depends...what are you thinking?"

"There is a reason you saved your purity for this long.... isn't there?"

"That's not it. Hermione...." He shook his head as he kissed her softly.

"Then what is it?"

"I......." He hesitated. "...I...love you......."

"Tell me something I don't know" She smiled and kissed his face softly. "I love you too..."

"I LOVE HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!!!" He looked up at the sky and screamed.

"You.... are trutly a crazy one Harry...

"But I mean it.."

"I know you do.. but it's not like you to just shout things out to the world." She thought for a moment and looked over to him with a questionable smirk. "Wait a second.... you mean to tell me all those years you dated other girls...was just to get by not being able to ask me out?"

"Yeah.."

"You are out of your mind..."

"I love you, more than anything.."

"Don't say that...you have a lot more important things in your life then me. Just knowing you care is enough but...what about Ron? You know he's going to hate you if we ended up together"

"He knows I like you Hermione, He's known since..gosh, 5th year.."

"He's always been jealous of you though, of everything you have. I don't want to break us apart by doing this....there's so much to gain but...so much to lose. Not to mention the fact that the new girl still seems to have an eye on you. I don't particularly like her either...." She scowled slightly. "nor the way she flaunts herself around you so carelessly."

"But I don't love her...She's not you"

"Do all boys have a one track mind or is just the ones I speak to?" She smiled softly and looked up at the sky. "It's getting late...I think the others may be starting to suspect something of us."

"not yet.."

"Hm? Well... if you say so..but I'm feeling a little chilly up here...can we at least head back inside for a bit?"

"I can give you anything you want.." He pulled her into him.

"Harry you're going far too fast. As much as I love you I don't want to rush into this. You're words are true yes, but your heart is jumping ahead of you. We've only just admitted our feelings let's not act on them so quickly. I've seen you take your time with others, can I ask the same for me?" He nodded slowly.

"At least watch the moon rise with me.."

"Of course." She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder. He walked her to the wall and sat down, pulling her down gently. She sat herself on the edge of his lap with a smile.

"Since when were you such a romantic person?"

"Since you came back.." He pulled her into his lap and held her close, keeping her warm- She smiled softly.

"You'd better not poke me Harry, you may find yourself feeling rather froggish if I find anything creeping up my spine." She giggled slightly but kept a straight glare as she looked back at him, kissing the side of his face. Harry laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm not like that.."

"Things change in seven years."

"I've never been like that Hermione.."

"Well maybe the change in the way I look could cause a change in the way you act." She stood up for a moment and smiled, placing a hand on her hip as she leaned forward slowly and winked at him. "After all, though I thank you for having the manners not to stare. You and I both know I've grown a lot since our mischievous days. I know you Harry, you have an attraction to the more mature look in a woman. I've been watching that eye of yours Mr. Potter. You've a bit of a shy lecher in you. It's rather cute though." Harry stood, wrapping her in a hug.

"You've always been beautiful.."

"Harry... would you like to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Something I've gotten into the habit of playing when I dated someone, an ice breaker, sort of. Truth or dare."

"What's that?"

"We ask each other the question 'Truth or dare?' If the answer is 'Truth' then the asker asks a question, and the answerer has to answer truthfully. If the answer is 'Dare' then the asker has to give a challenge, and it must be done. It's simple, really."

***Author's note* Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Had a long week babysitting for my sister and I wasn't in a good mood. I started a forum that you can find on my profile. I have a section for my updates, questions from my readers, and I'll add more sections as the need calls for it. Please check the forum for updates. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
